Perfect
by bankotsusango
Summary: Gift for DarkAngel048. Just a fluffy fic about Tenchi trying to propose to Kagome.  Tenchi/Kagome, Ryoko/Sasami pairings.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Inuyasha!**

**AN: Gift fic for DarkAngel048.**

* * *

><p>Tenchi just told his best friends what he was going to do. He was going to propose to his best best friend, turned girlfriend, and hopefully if she said yes, his fiance and then wife.<p>

"I am so happy for you!" Sasami yelled.

Ryoko slapped him on the back and quickly jumped away from him. Sasami tackled him to the floor, she was so happy for him and for Kagome. She was hugging him so tightly that he was having a bit of a problem breathing.

"Ryoko, pull your girlfriend off." he gasped out.

Ryoko laughed heartily and pulled her off. Tenchi shook his head and checked his pocket to be sure that Sasami hadn't knocked the ring box from it. He stood up and handed them a list of things he needed them to get for a surprise for that night. He wanted everything to be perfect for his proposal.

"Now, Ryoko I want you to get the supplies. Sasami please keep Kagome distracted. I don't care how you do it just don't tie her up." Tenchi said.

"Ok, I'm on it." Sasami said cheerfully and took off to find Kagome.

Tenchi saw Ryoko looking over the list he had handed her. She had a frown on her brow and was shaking her head, then she clucked her tongue and gave him a look that said it all.

"I know! She would want it all so simple. She would prefer that I just walk up to her and ask her than go through all of this to make it perfect." he said.

"Yeah she would. She would also say, perfection is overrated." Ryoko commented.

"I know. She is worth it all though, you know what I mean?" he asked.

Ryoko got a sentimental look on her face and in her eyes. Then a small contented smile followed.

"Yeah I do. Sasami is special to me as Kagome is for you. I'll go get your damn list. Even though Kagome would rather you hand her a box of strawberry pocky and the ring than do all of this. You know what? I'll get the box of pocky just in case this all blows up in your face." Ryoko told him.

"You do that. You know saying that it will blow up in my face will make it happen." he yelled after her as she left to fill his list.

Ryoko let out a hearty laugh and disappeared. To her this was all futile but that didn't mean that she wasn't a romantic at heart. Sasami was very romantic and they were together so yeah she was going to help. So she scampered around from place to place getting what was on the list and she also got the pocky. She was so sure that it was going to fall apart that she just had to get it as a back up plan.

Sasami knew exactly what to do to keep Kagome distracted, besides tying her up and keeping her in a closet until the time was right, she took her shopping. What better way to keep a girl busy than shopping right? Especially digging through the clearance bins.

"Why are we here exactly, Sasami?" Kagome asked, her voice muffled under the clothes Sasami was piling on top of her.

"I need a few new outfits and I saw what you have in your closet. It is really sad that all you have are mainly dresses. You really need a few more pants and shorts." Sasami said thoughtfully.

"What were you doing in my closet?" she asked, popping out of the clothes.

"Putting your blue sweater in there. I sewed on a button that came off in the wash. Oooh you have to try this on." she answered and tossed a yellow baby-tee at her.

It hit her right in the face, "Ooof. Another one? With the way you are throwing things at me, we will be here for a couple of hours."

"That should be long enough." Sasami's muffled voice came from the bin she was half-way buried in.

"Long enough for what?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Sasami said and popped up from the bin with a pair of burgundy shorts on her head.

Kagome made a face at the stark contrast of the burgundy against Sasami's blue-green hair. It was ugly. But she wasn't going to let that distract her.

"Long enough for what, Sasami?" Kagome asked.

"Looong enough... for my dough to rise." Sasami said and added a smile to throw off suspicion.

Kagome shrugged and let it slide, she was still suspicious but Sasami was always baking something on the weekends. But the nagging feeling that something was going on behind her back wouldn't let up and she was leaving after this. No matter what.

Tenchi let out a laugh at the spectacle that was in the front yard. Sasami and Ryoko were giving him a little more time to get things perfect for his proposal. He was just putting the finishing touches when he looked off the balcony to the yard, Kagome was spitting mad at the two, they all knew she would be, but she was very angry. He couldn't blame her, anyone would be if Ryoko was sitting on them. Which Ryoko wouldn't be sitting on her if she hadn't literally been dragging Sasami across the yard with her attatched to her.

"Will you hurry up, Tenchi!" Sasami yelled up to him.

"Tenchi what is the meaning of this?" Kagome screeched.

"Let her go. I have it all ready." he yelled back down.

Both women moved off of her and Kagome got to her feet and stomped into the house, making her way straight to Tenchi. Ooh, she was mad!

"Tenchi! What is the meaning of all this?" she yelled out going up the stairs.

"If you want to know you will have to come to me." he yelled back.

She huffed but went into the same room as he. She marched to the balcony and stared confusedly at the candles, the lace covered table, the flowers, the Champagne, etc. What was he up to?

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I got dinner. For you and me, alone." he answered and pulled her chair out.

Kagome sat tentitavely down in the seat and scooted it up closer to the table as he moved back around to his side. He seemed to be very nervous and it was showing very much. She wasn't sure if she was helping either. For her observation it seemed like he was

"What is this about Tenchi?" she asked calmly.

"I n...need to ask y..you something." he said slowly.

"Ok, fire away." she said.

"W...will ..." he started and knocked his Champagne glass over.

"Sorry, I'm..." he stated as he straightened it.

"Tenchi, it's fine. What are you up to? You never do this, so why now?" she asked.

"I'm trying to be romantic. But I haven't gotten to a good start." he explained.

"Why? You are romantic without all of this frippery." she said with a wave of her hand at the table, "And without me being sat upon in the yard."

"Sorry about that." he mumbled.

She noticed he began to fumble with his pocket and he began to stutter again. She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him. It had all of the classic signs of a proposal! Was he?

"Tenchi are you doing what I think you are doing?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're thinking but I am trying to propose but I'm not doing such a good job." he said, "Damn it! I ruined it!"

"Aww, honey, I will marry you." Kagome said, "All you had to do was ask."

"You mean it? Really mean it?" he asked happily.

"Of course I mean it! I love you." she explained softly.

"Thank heavens." he whispered.

"Hey! Tenchi, you ask her yet?" Sasami yelled from the yard ruining the moment.

Both, Tenchi and Kagome, looked off the balcony to see Sasami and Ryoko staring up at them. A look of sheer hopefulness was on Sasami's face and on Ryoko's was happiness with a little longing.

"He just asked. I said yes!" Kagome yelled down to them.

Sasami squealed with delight and hugged Ryoko tightly. Sasami then began talking about all the planning that was going to be done.

"Maybe we should elope." Tenchi said under his breath.

"No!" Sasami yelled as she had read his lips.

"How about a double wedding? I for one would like to see Ryoko in a wedding dress." Kagome commented.

Sasami blushed and looked at her partner, "Maybe someday. But Ryoko and I aren't ready to take that step yet."

"Too bad. But I guess you two can always be my bridesmaids." Kagome said and leaned her head on Tenchi's shoulder.

"You can have Sasami. I need Ryoko to be my bestman." Tenchi commented.

"Ooh, bestman. I can see that." Sasami said.

"I get to wear a tux." Ryoko said with a grin.

"Well get up here. We have a wedding to plan and lists to make." Kagome said and the two went inside.

As they waited, Kagome wrapped her arms around Tenchi's neck and rested them on his shoulders.

"Darling, so when are you going to give me my ring?" she asked.

"Oh, I have it right here." he said and pulled the case up for her to see.

He opened it and showed her the ring. It was beautiful; silver instead of gold with three 1/3 carat diamonds set in a row. Kagome gasped when she saw the ring, it was what she had always wanted. He pulled her left hand in front of him and carefully placed it on her ring finger, it fit perfectly. A perfect fit for the perfect woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This took a while to create. I was going to post this one later with three other fics but I am posting it early for DarkAngel048. Hope you like it.<strong>


End file.
